


Sexting

by ErinRose1994



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinRose1994/pseuds/ErinRose1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not very good at smut, so this is mild.<br/>Basically, just Cas and Dean sexting for the first time.<br/>Cas is adorable tbh.</p>
<p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

Dean lay on his back on top of his bed, holding his phone above him, tapping away at the screen. A slight smile crept into the corner of his mouth, his face illuminated in the dark room from the light of his phone screen.

“Hey Cas, whatcha’ doin’?”

Castiel replied almost instantly, as if he had been sat holding his phone at the ready.

“Lying in bed in a motel room”

“Sounds good, I’m on my bed. Not in yet. It’s kinda lonely”

“Where is Sam?”

“Out on a hunt. But I wasn’t on ‘bout him”

“He is on a hunt alone?”

“Stray vampire at a bar. He’s fine. Can we not talk about him?”

“What would you like to discuss instead, Dean?”

“If I crawled under my sheets now, would you join me?”

“I am already in my own bed. Besides, I highly doubt the two of us would fit in your bed”

“Well, let’s say you were…”

“But I am not?”                                               

Dean groaned, exasperated, and lay the phone against his forehead, before lifting it back up to continue texting the naïve angel.

“Hypothetically, if you were here, in my bed… what would you do?”

“Go to sleep”

“That’s not what I meant”

“Is that not what beds are for?”

“Yes, but… Never mind”

“Dean?”

“Go to sleep Cas”

“You said that you didn’t mean for me to sleep”

Dean rolled his eyes, irritated and exhausted. He didn’t bother to reply to Castiel’s messages. Instead, he pulled his duvet over himself, and face planted his pillow, phone lay next to him.

“Dean?”

“Please message me”

“I think my mobile telephone may be malfunctioning”

“Are you getting these messages?”

“Dean?”

Dean sighed, rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone, and eventually replied to Castiel.

“What do you want?”

“I used the portable computer to do some research”

“And?”

“You were attempting to do something known as ‘sexting’, correct?”

Dean blushed slightly, and hesitated before replying.

“Kinda, yeah”

“I understand”

Dean frowned, unsure of how to respond. Before he could, Castiel messaged him again.

“What would you do in bed?”

 “I already asked you this. Here, let me start…”

Dean pondered for a moment, then typed another message.

“What are you wearing?”

“A trench coat, why?”

“That’s not what…. Wait, you’re wearing your coat in bed?”

“Yes, of course. What else would I be wearing?”

“Uh, pyjamas? Or nothing?”

“I don’t own any other clothes, Dean. I have never needed to”

“Okay, well, take off your coat”

“Are you sure?”

“Just do it. Damn it Cas”

There was a moment of idle silence from Dean’s phone, then it beeped and another message appeared on his screen.

“Okay, done. It is on my chair”

“Okay, now the tie, and shirt”

Dean smiled to himself, then quickly sent another text.

“Actually, keep the tie on. I will tell you why later”

Dean waited patiently for a reply.

“Okay, now what?”

“Now your trousers”

“They are stuck”

“How are they stuck? Cas, please tell me you aren’t wearing shoes in bed”

“…Hang on”

Dean laughed, holding his stomach with one hand, his phone with the other. He rolled onto his back and read the next message to appear.

“Okay, shoes are off. Socks to”

“Now trousers”

“Done… there is an awfully cool breeze on my legs”

“Then pull the duvet around you”

“Is that all?”

“It’s optional, but it’s the way I go… You can take off your boxers. It’s more natural. The way god intended” Dean smirked as he sent the message, shuffling under his own duvet.

“My father intended humans to be pure and innocent and beautiful, but very well”

“Well, this makes you all of those things in my eyes. Send me a picture please?”

After a moment, Dean received a picture message. He opened it excitedly, only to be met with a photo of a tree in a park.

“What the hell’s this?”

“A tree”

“Yeah, I get that, but why did you send it me?”

“You said to send you a photo”

“I meant of yourself, right now. Here, let me show you”

Dean pulled his duvet down and snapped a photo of himself, the bottom of which ended only just below his naval. He sent the photo to Castiel nervously, tucking back into bed where it was warm and he was less exposed.

“I like that photo very much, Dean. I shall send you one now”

Within seconds, Dean received the promised photo. Castiel was wrapped up in a duvet that looked like it was from the 70’s, only his head poking out the top, and one arm out the side holding his phone. Dean could just make out the blue of Castiel’s tie, tucked in behind the duvet.

“Could you send one like I did?”

“I did”

“No, without the duvet”

“But it is cold”

“I know, but imagine I am there, keeping you warm”

“It is not helping. But okay”

After a short pause, Castiel eventually sent Dean the photo he wanted. He could see the hem of Castiel’s dark blue boxers, but was more distracted by the light muscles the angel possessed. His tie was ruffled down his slightly toned chest, and his hair was a sleepy mess.

“Perfect”

“Thank you. Now what?”

“Now, you ask me what I’m wearing”

“What are you wearing, Dean?”

“Nothing”

“Aren’t you cold?”

“This isn’t working”

“How do you mean? You told me what you are wearing”

Dean nearly gave up, but instead he sighed, and tried again.

“Okay, tell me what you’re wearing”

“My underwear”

“How about you slip them down and take me a nice photo?”

“Would you like that?”

“M-hm damn right I would”

Within seconds, Dean received a photo from Castiel’s naval to his upper thighs. Castiel wasn’t hard, but Dean knew how to fix that. He sent Castiel a similar photo, but with one hand holding his own hard cock.

“Why are you holding it?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, Dean”

“Okay, do what I was in that photo. And slowly rub your hand up and down”

Castiel didn’t reply for almost two minutes. When he did, Dean couldn’t help but smirk.

“It grew. What is this? It’s like in your photo…”

“Send me another picture”

Dean blushed as he looked over the photo Castiel had sent him. He had imitated Dean’s own photo almost perfectly. Grinning, Dean replied quickly.

“Well, now you know what to do with it. How about we text with one hand only?”

“If we must”

“So, if I were lying next to you like this, what would you do?”

“Give you some clothes. Or a blanket”

“Okay, let’s try this again. If I was lying next to you, I would take hold of your cock, and start massaging it very gently. Like what I hope you’re doing to yourself”

“Then I would do the same to you”

“Good. You’re getting the idea now”

“I used the Google on my phone”

Dean smiled, thinking of a response. Before he could type, Castiel sent another message.

“I would go down and suck on it”

Dean’s eyes bulged. He wasn’t sure what Castiel had read, but he liked it. He began to masturbate with his right hand, his left hand busy texting a reply.

“I would push your head down and make you take all of me”

“I would allow you to finish in my mouth if that is what you wanted to do”

“I want to do that so freakin’ bad”

“Really?”

“Damn straight, I wanna push you down into the bed and take you from behind”

“Take me where? Oh, never mind, I used the Google”

“I would make you scream my name as I came in you”

“I would enjoy that very much Dean”

“Then I’d finish you off with my hand, feel your warm juices cover my fist”

“Dean…”

“Yeah?”

“Something is happening”

“What? What’s wrong?”

Castiel didn’t reply, so Dean stopped masturbating and sat up, slightly worried. After a moment, his phone beeped with a new message.

“Those juices you spoke of… Are they white?”

Dean choked back a laugh, and replied quickly.

“You came already? Take me a photo then go clean up. I’ll finish off here”

Castiel sent the photo that Dean requested, then didn’t text back for a while. Meanwhile, Dean was close to finishing in his hand, staring intently at the photo of Castiel’s wet sticky abdomen and still semi-erect penis.

“Hello Dean”

Dean yelped, and turned to see the angel stood beside his bed.

“What are you doing here?” Dean flustered, suddenly shy as he eyed up the naked angel, who was now cleaned up.

“I didn’t want you to finish alone”

Dean raised an eyebrow as Castiel climbed into the bed beside him. Castiel stared deeply into Deans eyes, and Dean could do nothing other than look down, still slightly pink-cheeked.

“Don’t you want me here? This is what we were talking about” Castiel frowned, confused.

“Of course” Dean objected “I just… I’m not sure what to do”

“Here, let me help you” Castiel offered, taking Deans cock in his hand.

“What are you doing?” Dean slightly panicked, shuffling uncomfortably. Sexting was one thing, but this was a whole new level of intimacy with the angel.

“Do you trust me, Dean?”

The words echoed from Dean’s earlier text, and he sighed, relaxing as he lay back down. Castiel smirked, and slid down under the duvet. Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth gaped as a small gasp escaped from his lips.

“Cas”


End file.
